User talk:BloodySpghetti
Archives: Numbero Uno Hey Bloody. Sorry to be a bother, but since it's been getting pushed down in the Workshop list, I was curious if you'd give The World Is Quiet Here one last look, or let me know if you think it's good to go? I made a few small changes. I trust your judgement since you've followed the story from the first draft :) Thanks man - Red Nova Tyrant Hey Bloody! I was wondering if you would let me narrators you're great stories! thanks!Etrasa (talk) 16:15, September 4, 2018 (UTC) Would you mind taking a look at this one: Vivid L0CKED334 (talk) 21:22, September 4, 2018 (UTC) I don't mind giving it a read and sorry for the prod for reads. I just haven't had many and I am curious to what people think. It would be a shame to put in so much effort for it to never be read. Even if it's only a few reads, it's something. I appreciate you taking the time though. Discord Yes, I do use Discord when I am online. If you see me on the wiki then I am probably on Discord as well. L0CKED334 (talk) 17:59, September 23, 2018 (UTC) 12:09 Spelling Errors Hi, I don't know if you were in a bouncing bus trying to reply on your mobile or what, but there were a number of spelling errors in your feedback on 12:09. There were so many that you may want to correct them to keep your reputation up. Dr. Bob Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 23:07, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Just Being a Meatball Hey Spghetti Man, Thought I'd check in to see how ya doin'. I read a story of yours recently that I wanted to congratulate you on. I can't think of what it's called right now, but it involved a Nazi experiment and a creepy old tree. Not the usual fare I levitate to, but it was fantastic. Hella great narration as well. Do people still say Hella? Eh, whatever. Keep 'em coming buddy and don't hesitate to ask me for a review on your future stuff. I'm not all that confident or comfortable giving reviews, but I will always try and say something if requested. Okay, I think that's enough rolling around on the plate for me. See ya 'round. --Kolpik (talk) 20:31, September 29, 2018 (UTC) That Spooky, Scary Craft Hey Bloods, I enjoyed your story, Penance Day, as I am sure you've gleaned from my review. Totally in my wheel house. I thought about it and decided to visit your talk page once again to let you know that I have plenty of promising projects I hope to bring to the site eventually. I'm just not in any hurry. I'm trying to really dig down deep, so I'm taking a bit more time to work out my ideas. Yes, September is the first month I had nothing to offer since joining the site, but I had to slow a bit eventually. I'm hoping to have a Halloween story called Bitter Candy finished or at the very least ready for the WW by the middle of October. It still needs a lot of work and a conclusion, though. I really appreciate your support, honesty, and friendship. Keep writing, keep reviewing, and definitely keep in touch. --Kolpik (talk) 00:47, October 5, 2018 (UTC) Re: New 52' Word, I'll check them out later tonight. Got a punk show to go to Frank Phillips (talk) 00:56, October 5, 2018 (UTC)